


The Bestest Dads Ever

by pumpkinspicy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Married, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Parents, Established Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fondness, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, My First Phanfiction, Oneshot, Parenthood, parent!phan, period, raising a child is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinspicy/pseuds/pumpkinspicy
Summary: Parent!phan have a daughter and she gets her period for the first time. It’s basically just Dan trying to be a good dad and Phil freaking out a bit. I’ve included a bit fluff as well :)





	The Bestest Dads Ever

“Honey, breakfast is ready!“ Phil shouted from the kitchen. He had made pancakes – his daughter‘s favourite breakfast.

While Dan was setting the table Phil was just making the last pancake.  
A few minutes passed but there was still no sign of their daughter.

“Daisy? Come down, breakfast‘s ready! I made pancakes!“ Phil tried again.

“Do you think something‘s happened? Maybe she got sick overnight.“ Dan said and started to walk out of their kitchen.

Phil followed him but as soon as they reached the stairs their daughter already appeared on the other end of it.

She didn‘t look good at all – her hair was put into a messy bun,  
her face wet with tears and her eyes bloodshot from crying.

One weird thing though was that Daisy wasn‘t wearing her pyjama trousers  
but holding them in her hands, which confused Phil quite a bit.

“Aw, honey! Come here, what‘s wrong?“ Dan said softly while opening his arms for a hug.

Daisy slowly came down the stairs, her cheeks blushing.

“I don‘t know… I woke up… and there was… I had… Why -“ Daisy sobbed into her dad‘s jumper who quickly interrupted her.  
“Shh shh shh. Calm down, sweetheart. everything‘s going to be fine, alright?“ he told her while petting her head.

Phil didn‘t really know what to do when his daughter cried.  
It always startled him so much that he could just stand there awkwardly while watching his husband mastering the situation.

Then he saw a stain on Daisy‘s pyjama trousers and it occured to him what might have made her freak out so much.  
“Dan, I think I know… Daisy, did you… Dan, her pants.“ Phil stammered.

Dan moved away from her to look what was wrong with the trousers and then he saw the blood stain too.

“Oh bloody hell. I mean, shit, uh… Sweetie.“ he blushed but tried to stay focused and not make this situation too weird.

“Darling, you know when you get older, um, things happen to your body.  
And… you know, around your age, girls start to -“ Dan started but got stopped by his daughter.

“Please stop, Dad. You‘re not helping me.“

And then she started crying even more, so Dan turned to Phil and pulled him back into the kitchen.

“Phil, why aren‘t you trying to help me?“ he whispered angrily.  
He tried to help and his husband just stood there and stared at his daughter while she obviously needed some support from her parents.

“I don‘t… I, I just can‘t handle this, I‘m sorry, Dan! You know how I am when I see her cry  
and you know that I can‘t really see blood!“ the man said in defense.

“Okay, whatever. Just… we completely forgot to tell her about that period stuff. Jesus fucking christ, we didn‘t even bother to buy her some pads or like tampons.“  
“Dan, we are terrible parents, aren‘t we?“ Phil murmured and Dan saw his eyes starting to glisten.

The bit of anger he had quickly went away at the sight of the love of his life crying.  
He put his arms around Phil‘s neck and caressed his head.

“Oh no, baby, please don‘t cry too. We aren‘t terrible, okay?  
We just forgot something very important, but we can… um…  I don‘t know.“ Dan said and sighed.

They stood there for a bit while their daughter‘s sobbing in the background got louder again.

Then Dan had an idea.

“Okay Phil, I‘ve got a plan. I‘ll talk to her and you‘ll go find some blankets and put them on our bed. We can do this, trust me.“

After giving his husband a quick peck on the lips he walked back to Daisy while Phil went away to search for some cosy blankets.

Daisy was now sitting on the lowest stair with her arms put around her stomach.  
Dan sighed and sat beside her, pulling her into a hug and putting his head onto hers.

“Honey, I know it‘s probably really tough when you‘re getting your period for the first time. And I know I can‘t really understand  
everything that goes through your head right now because I‘m just a guy. But I‘m your dad and since  
I‘m also sharing the title of the bestest dad ever with Phil I know what we‘re gonna do now.“

Daisy finally stopped crying and even had to giggle a little bit at her father thinking he was the bestest dad ever.  
She looked up at him but then furrowed her eyebrows.

“Dad, I‘ve never bought pads or something like this. God, I‘m only eleven, how weird would it be if I just went to a store and walked into that aisle?  
What if someone from school saw me?“

“You know for who buying pads and stuff would be even weirder? For your other dad!  
I definitely think he should go to the store for us.“ Dan laughed and pulled out his phone.

_**Dan:**  can u pls buy some pads and shit for daisy_  
_**Phil:**  alright but im only leaving the house on a lazy saturday morning because i luv u both so much_  
_**Dan:**  ilyt <3 btw, you‘ll be rewarded with a snazzy pillow fort when you get home_  
_**Phil:**  ooh, sounds inviting. ill hurry up <3_

“Okay, our servant is on his way. Now come on darling, I think you should take a long shower  
and then we‘ll eat pancakes and watch some movies together. Doesn‘t that sound like a good plan?“ Dan said after pocketing his phone away and getting up.

Daisy nodded and got up as well to go back upstairs to her bathroom.

Dan took her bloodstained pyjama trousers and put them into the laundry room. He could care for that issue later.

Then he went into the bedroom of he and Phil and started building a pillow fort out of the blankets  
Phil had put there earlier and some fluffy pillows and plush toys he found all around their home.

Once he assured himself that his creation looked comfy enough, he grabbed the plate with the pancakes from the kitchen and put them onto the bed as well.  
Dan also brewed some tea for Daisy, Phil and himself. He made sure to use Daisy‘s favourite mug, one in the shape of a corgi.  
After he‘d finished setting everything up and putting on Daisy‘s favourite disney movie – Tangled – he already heard his husband coming back home.

He walked out into the hallway to see Phil walking upstairs with a bag containing two small boxes.

Dan waited there for a few minutes until his two favourite people in the world walked down together.  
Phil‘s face was flushed red, but he smiled confidently nonetheless and Daisy also looked a lot better.

Dan took both of their hands and walked with them to the bedroom.

Daisy‘s eyes went wide as she saw what her dad had done.

“Oh my god, a pillow fort! It looks so good, dad! Aw, and Tangled! I thought you just said you‘re the bestest dads ever  
to make me feel better, but you were right, haha!“ she exclaimed happily and hugged both her dads at once.

Then the three cuddled up in their pillow fort and ate the pancakes Phil had made while watching disney movies for a few hours.

After they finished their third movie, Daisy got up to give both of her dads a kiss on the cheek and then she left their bed to go to her own room.

Phil lifted his head from his husband‘s chest to fondly look into his brown eyes and kiss him sweetly.

“You‘re a really great dad, you know?“ he said and brushed through Dan‘s soft curls.

“And a beautiful one as well.“ Phil added.

Dan smiled and blushed a bit at Phil‘s soft words.

“Stop it, you dork. I only did what a parent should do. And you weren‘t too bad either.“

“Yeah, I guess we‘re just really amazing at being parents.“ Phil responded and smiled proudly.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also on tumblr (if anyone cares lol) 
> 
> http://cuteasyourass.tumblr.com/


End file.
